The Sincerest Form of Flattery
by Mezamun
Summary: On the eve of Ash's decisive battle with Paul, Pikachu has a lot on his mind - and, Buneary's routine affections don't help matters any. If he wants to understand his fluffy friend, he might have to get into her shoes; well, Pokemon don't wear shoes, but you get the idea. Lagomorphshipping two-parter. Unrelated to Another Road's timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Long time, no see! I'm back with a oneshot I've been meaning to post for a while; between a loss I've suffered in real life and being without a laptop, I haven't been able to upload this, or work on Another Road. (The latter's still in my plans; please bear with me!)**

 **This takes place during the events of DP185; after Ash's battle with Conway, and before Gliscor returns.**

 **I've prepared a special art piece to go with this story; please check it out on my twitter, Stumpyart! Feedback is appreciated, as always. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Following his trainer's order, Pikachu broke into a sprint, darting forward with blinding speed. Silver light trailed him, barely keeping up with his lightning bolt tail.

"Now, Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

"Ape!" Infernape lunged off his nimble feet, rearing a glowing fist back. With his teammate quickly approaching, he threw a fierce punch quick enough to crash into Quick Attack.

Pikachu felt resistance, crashing against his skull. His own momentum sheltered him from the worst of the impact, but his teeth gnashed, regardless. Tried as he may to shove forward, he could only force a draw.

A shockwave boomed from the impact point, sending both pokemon skidding back. The grass below them rustled, nudged by their might.

Pikachu stood on his hind legs, smirking at the fire type. _"Nice one!"_

Infernape crouched in a fighting stance, grinning in turn. _"I can say the same for you, Pikachu!"_

 _"Awesome! Keep it up!"_ Piplup hollered, waving his wings from the sidelines.

 _"Look at all that power! You're both looking great!"_ Buneary cheered, hopping in place beside Piplup.

Pikachu looked over to his friends, rubbing the back of his head. _"Thanks, guys. But, there's more where that came from!"_

 _"Oh, I bet~!"_ Buneary linked her paws at her waist, winking at… him? Yeah, he was pretty sure that was aimed at him. Unsure how to respond, Pikachu forced a smile. _"Ahaha… yeah."_

Pikachu didn't miss Piplup cracking a smirk, and rolled his eyes.

"Good one!" Ash didn't seem to pick up on the pokemon's banter at all. "Infernape, Flamethrower!"

Infernape complied, spitting out wild flames.

"Dodge that," Ash coached.

 _"No problem!"_ Pikachu lunged into the air off of his powerful legs, narrowly avoiding Flamethrower's scalding heat.

"Now, Iron Tail!"

Well out of harm's way, Pikachu somersaulted as gravity pulled him in, coating his tail in iron. Coming down above Infernape, he swung with all of his might. "Chua… Pika!"

He felt his tail smash into Infernape's crossed arms. The fire type buckled under the force onto one knee, struggling to resist Pikachu.

 _"Great defense!"_ Pikachu praised, smirking down at his teammate. Springing off his tail, he disengaged, landing on all fours, opposite of Infernape.

 _"Hah, my arms are numb!"_ Infernape winced from the blow. What a thrill!

 _"Looking good!"_ Torterra roared from the sidelines.

 _"Awesome, awesome, awesome! Youguysaresodangstrong, yergonnamopthefloorwithol'mophead!"_ Pachirisu chattered, running in circles.

"Now, let's wrap this up!" Ash shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Infernape, Flare Blitz! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu acknowledged Ash, sprinting forward. Electricity burst around his body, snapping at the grass below him.

"Ape!" Infernape surrounded himself in a blue blaze, and lunged at Pikachu.

Fire and lightning collided in a loud, scalding explosion, sending thick black smoke across the grassy field, outside the hotel. Winds whipped around before settling, carrying the dark fog away.

Pikachu supported himself on all fours, cringing from the recoil damage that tingled down his spine. His breaths were heavy, his fur dirtied with ash.

Infernape emerged, as well, hunched over on his hind legs. Red static clung to his fur before dying out. He'd taken quite a few marks of his own, from Pikachu's electricity.

"Awesome job!" Ash cheered. "You're both looking great."

 _"Nice one,"_ Pikachu huffed, standing on his hind legs.

 _"Same to you,"_ Infernape agreed.

"I think that's enough," Brock interjected, "they wouldn't want to be worn out, for your battle with Paul tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." Ash nodded. "Alright, guys, that's a wrap!"

"You're all in top shape, as is!" Dawn chimed in, smiling upon the group with her hands on her hips. "So, no need to worry!"

A rather loud rumble caught everyone's attention, drawing their eyes to Ash.

"…Whoops. Guess we lost track of time," Ash laughed, red in the face.

"There's no better clock than Ash's gut, I guess," Brock chuckled. "I should get started on dinner, soon. I'll give the gang a quick once-over to make sure they're healthy, before I get started."

"We're counting on you, Brocko! I'm getting famished, here."

"Didn't you _just_ realize you were hungry?" Dawn quirked a brow at Ash.

The boy laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You got me there."

Shaking his head at his trainer's antics, Pikachu dusted himself off. He felt rather sore, but the adrenaline of a coming showdown kept him on his feet.

 _"You guys ROCKED! And, that's coming from me!"_ Piplup chirped, walking up to Pikachu. _"You're gonna lay that jerk out flat."_

 _"I'm definitely gonna try!"_ Pikachu smiled, pumping a fist in the air. He was, admittedly, a little nervous… _"But, you know how tough Paul is."_

 _"Who cares how strong he is?"_ Hopping on her nimble feet with such grace that she was nearly silent, Buneary joined the group, stealthily hooking her arm up with Pikachu's.

The sudden contact made Pikachu startle, his ears pinning to the back of his head. _"Buneary!?"_

 _"You heard me. That Volt Tackle, just now?"_ The rabbit laughed, shaking her head. _"You really think his pokemon are gonna get up, after that?"_

Pikachu heard the distinct sound of snickering, and upon a quick survey of his friends, confirmed his fears. Buizel shook his head with a knowing smirk, Pachirisu was barely holding laughter back, and Piplup tutted at the scene. He felt his own face growing hot with embarrassment.

 _Here we go again._

 _"Yeah, well, you know…"_ Pikachu put on a polite smile. _"Thanks, but my last battle with him…"_ He was doing his best to keep his cool – he _really_ was.

It wasn't as if he _disliked_ the attention she was giving him. He'd feel rude straight-up pulling away. Besides, her fluff against his side felt awfully soft-

'… _wait, WHAT.'_

He just particularly disliked the confusing thoughts it gave him, especially in mixed company. _Like right now._

Buneary paused, staring at Pikachu with unsettling scrutiny.

What was she staring at? Did he have something on his face? That couldn't be it; he'd just battled, of course he'd be dirty. Was there something he was supposed to say, here!? Pikachu felt himself begin to sweat.

Buneary clicked her tongue, and raised a paw in the air. _"The Pikachu I know doesn't bury his head in the past. He charges for victory!"_ She stopped short of actually nuzzling him, the way she used to, thankfully. If he had to guess, she'd figured out some of his boundaries.

Nope, she only continued to praise him endlessly in mixed company.

 _"…Right,"_ he agreed. In all fairness, that was a good pep talk. He probably needed that, right now. _"Right! That's what I'll do – what all of us are gonna do!"_

His friends showed him mercy, and cheered in unison. _"Yeah!"_

 _"You just get your rest, hot-shot, so you're good and ready."_ Buneary winked, patting his head with her coiled-up ear.

 _"Y-yeah…"_ Pikachu dodged eye contact, feeling his face grow heated, again.

"Alright, Pikachu, it's your turn."

A sight for sore eyes had arrived – Brock! He crouched by the small crowd of pokemon. "Alright, Buneary. I know how you feel, but I'm going to have to borrow Pikachu from you." He gave the pokemon a knowing smirk.

 _"Sheesh, you don't gotta be blunt."_ Buneary pulled her fluff up to cover her face, probably sporting a blush, herself; if she was, she'd succeeded in hiding it. _"See ya~!"_ Buneary hopped away, giving Pikachu his space.

Pikachu snorted, smiling at Buneary's sudden shift in behavior. _"Yeah, see you!"_

"I know, I know." Brock held Pikachu's paw, spraying his arm with a Max Potion. He gave no resistance to the breeder in training, well beyond comfortable with his close friend's care.

"Love is a fickle, confusing thing, that makes mice out of the mightiest of men."

Pikachu made a face, and Brock shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe not the best choice of words, sorry." Motioning for the electric type to turn around, he sprayed the burn mark on the back of his head. "At any rate, it's something you'll understand one day. Don't sweat it." Pulling back from his handiwork, Brock put his hands on his hips, satisfied. Pikachu looked good as new!

"And, if you ever need advice, I'll be happy to help!"

 _"I'll keep that in mind…"_ Pikachu deadpanned, forcing a polite smile.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Brock pouted. Of course, his track record wasn't great. Giving a good-natured smile, Brock moved on to check out the rest of the team.

Pikachu let out a drawn-out sigh. What a day…

* * *

The skies were a magnificent, vibrant orange, on the tail end of an eventful day. After a brief, tense encounter with Paul, the gang had settled down to eat. Ash, Dawn, and Brock sat amongst themselves, leaving the pokemon to socialize with one another.

Pikachu didn't seem to notice. His eyes were fixated on the bowl in front of him, staring blankly into the pile of chow.

 _"You feelin' alright, Pikachu?"_ Piplup asked, before swallowing a piece of pokechow. _"You look like you've seen better days, man."_

 _"Huh?"_ Pikachu looked to Piplup and shrugged _. "Yeah, I guess. I've just got a lot on my mind."_

 _"Lemme guess; the battle, or the girl?"_

 _"Both, really. I-"_ A loud rumble interrupted Pikachu, and he blushed. Tending to his appetite, he began to eat. _"…I really should be focusing on the battle, after all of our hard work. But, I can't shake off what happened earlier."_

 _"You mean what happens all the time,"_ Piplup corrected. _"This isn't new, Pikachu."_

 _"Yeah, you're right. I just… don't get her, really?"_

Piplup squinted at Pikachu, his beak curving into a frown. _"Please don't tell me you don't know."_

 _"I mean, I know that she likes me. That's pretty hard to miss."_

 _"Didn't you deny it for months?"_

 _"Well, yeah, but that's because… I don't know. I don't get why she likes me so much. What in the world did I do?"_

 _"Beats me. What does anyone do to get people to crush on them?"_ Piplup ate another morsel, and turned to Pikachu. _"No, seriously, if you figure it out, I want to know."_ He still hadn't forgotten that Marril…

 _"I'll let you know."_ Pikachu rolled his eyes. _"I just… I don't know, before, she was just… staring at me. I felt like… like there was something I should be saying, or doing? But, my mind was just blank."_

 _"I guess that depends,"_ Piplup replied. _"Do you like her back? I can never get a read on you."_

 _"I… I don't think so? I don't know."_ Pikachu huffed, rubbing behind his head. He looked across the loose circle of his companions, and spotted the rabbit in question. Oddly enough, she was far away from him, chatting with Pachirisu and Cyndaquil.

She looked up from her conversation, and made eye contact. Even from a distance, her face visibly lit up.

Panicking, Pikachu forced a smile, and waved.

Buneary covered her face with her fluff.

 _"See what I mean?"_

 _"Well, if you don't know… I don't know, maybe just try it?"_

 _"Try what?"_

 _"I… I don't know! Try what Buneary does! Maybe, then, you'll understand her!"_

 _"Like, the flirting? The compliments? All of that?"_ Pikachu gawked, spreading his arms out in emphasis. _"You want me to do THAT!?"_

 _"Hey, it's as good an idea as any,"_ Piplup shrugged. _"If this is bugging you, it's gotta be driving her crazy."_

That deduction gave Pikachu a terrible cold, sinking feeling. _"You've got a point… I guess I could try? But, I don't know how to act like that!"_

 _"Just copy her! I'm telling you, Pikachu, it's a fool-proof plan, endorsed by your man, Piplup, himself!"_ Piplup boasted, slapping his flipper against his chest.

Pikachu tilted his head. _"Didn't you just come up with that, off the cuff?"_

 _"I'm just that good,"_ Piplup replied. _"But, hey."_

Pikachu looked to his close friend. _"What's up?"_

 _"Whatever you do… don't hurt her."_

 _"Huh?"_ Pikachu flinched. _"Of course I wouldn't-"_

 _"I mean it,"_ Piplup interrupted, stern as a high-pitched Piplup could be. _"We may be best friends, but she's my teammate."_ Piplup leaned forward, well into Pikachu's personal space. _"Be good with her, got it?"_

 _"Of course!"_ Pikachu hung his head. _"As if this wasn't enough pressure…"_

 _"Hey, hey. You'll be fine."_ Piplup pat Pikachu's shoulder. _"Everyone'll probably wander after dinner, and you can talk to her, then!"_

Pikachu nodded. _"But, what about everyone else?"_

 _"I'll distract them,"_ Piplup slapped his wing to his chest, once more. _"Leave that to me!"_

* * *

Dinner had come and gone, with anticipation ever-building for the battle between Ash and Paul. Ash's team had stuffed their faces, and Pikachu was no exception. They had to be energized for the big day.

Before that could be his focus, though, he had a mission.

The pokemon had scattered across the grassy fields surrounding the Pokemon Center, exchanging pep talks, boasts, and advice, among other things. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied…

But, where was she?

Pikachu wandered the grounds, not minding the cool sensation of grass beneath his feet.

 _"Hey, Pikachu! We're counting on you to lead the charge, tomorrow."_ Staraptor squawked, raising a wing to Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled, raising a fist. _"You can count on me!"_ Scanning the small crowd, he spotted Infernape. _"But, I won't be the only big hitter, on the team."_ He winked at the fire type.

Infernape seemed to notice, and gave a soft smile.

 _"He obviously means me,"_ Buizel boasted.

 _"You? Feh. Appreciate it, Pikachu!"_ Torterra spoke. _"I won't let you down!"_

Oh, these guys. As silly as they sounded, their morale was good. Pikachu wouldn't dare damage it, he decided, and kept walking.

* * *

A row of ornate shrubbery lined the perimeter of the property. From a quick glance, berries decorated it scarcely; most likely left as a gift for trainers and pokemon who were competing. Judging by a sniff of the air, they smelled tasty.

Apparently, Pikachu wasn't the only one who thought so. Almost past the corner of the center, Buneary sat in front of the bushes, facing away from the group.

With a deep breath, Pikachu prepared himself, and walked over. _"Hey, Buneary!"_

The rabbit's ears perked up, and she looked over her shoulder. She smiled widely at the sight of her crush. _"Oh, hey, Pikachu!"_ The sunset highlighted the pink tint in her brown fur; if she'd blushed upon his arrival, he wasn't really able to tell.

Glancing about, Pikachu panicked; how had he come this far without picking a place to start!? He really was _terrible_ at this.

…Of course. The bushes! _"Checking the berries out?"_ He asked, making small talk. _"We just had dinner."_

 _"I'm not hungry,"_ she shook her head, standing up to face him. _"I just liked their smell. What's life if you don't stop to smell the roses? Or, berries in this case, I guess."_ Buneary laughed weakly at her own joke. _"Sorry, that was bad."_

 _"Only a little,"_ Pikachu chuckled. Right. She did tend to enjoy the smell of flowers and what-not, didn't she? He vaguely remembered that.

 _"I thought you'd be over with your teammates? You've gotta be sure you're pumped for tomorrow, don't ya?"_

Pikachu shook his head. _"I've been in a couple leagues, now; it's a big deal, but I'm not too shook up."_ That was an honest answer, and this conversation was pleasant enough… but, he had to remember why he was here. _"I thought I'd rather spend some time with you."_

 _"O-oh!"_ Buneary startled, pulling her fluff over her face. That'd clearly caught her off-guard! _"…That's fine by me~ I trust your battle instincts."_ Shimmying his way, she reached for one of the bushes, yanking off a pink berry, nearly heart-shaped. Pikachu forgot the name of it, probably due to its rarity, but he'd seen it before.

 _"Check this out, then!"_ Buneary savored the fruit's scent, and offered it to Pikachu. _"Smells nice, doesn't it?"_

Pikachu gratefully accepted, getting a closer look. It certainly smelled sweet, but it was too intense to just be that. There was a bit of intensity to it, like it could also be sour, or spicy…

Come to think of it, that reminded him of someone. As Pikachu was about to bite into it, to treat himself to dessert, he had a thought. _"It does,"_ he agreed. _"But, I think you smell a lot nicer."_

He dropped the berry to slap his paws over his mouth.

 _What had he just come out with!?_

 _"H-huh!?"_ Buneary whirled around, gawking at Pikachu. _"Pardon?"_

 _"I- uh…"_ Pikachu really envied Buneary; he'd love to be able to hide himself in fluff, right now. Of all the things he could've said… _"Sorry, uh… I meant, uh… what I meant to say was that you… you're sweet, just like that berry! Hahaha…"_ Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. He was trying to play this off cool, but his face was hot with shame.

 _"Oh…!"_ Buneary seemed to ease, still gripping her fluff. She didn't cover herself, this time, though. A big, bashful smile was on display. _"Well, if you say so~ you're so sweet."_

 _"Well, you know…"_ What a close call. He'd gone and humiliated himself, tying his tongue in knots. He was just glad that she'd accepted his recovery.

Surely, because he didn't want to look like a fool.

That was why his heart was pounding.

Silence hung between the two, like an unwelcome third party wedged between them. Pikachu was sure he wasn't the only one feeling it, judging by Buneary kicking lightly at the grass.

 _"So, uh… how you feeling about tomorrow? All pumped up for the big fight?"_

 _"Sure am,"_ Pikachu chirped. _"We're gonna show Paul what we're really made of."_ He blinked, then. A light bulb had gone off in his head.

He shuffled sideways towards Buneary, leaning his weight against her. _"I think I'd do even better, with you cheering me on, though!"_

 _"P-Pikachu!?"_ Buneary squealed. Her cracking voice was evidence that she couldn't believe her eyes or ears. _"Gosh, I… I'd love to!"_ She made no move to reject his advances, and instead, swooned. Leaning into his cheek, she offered the full embrace of her soft fur. _"I'd love to, but Dawn was only planning on having Piplup cheer…"_

Buneary pretended to look mad with her pout, Pikachu noted, but a smile was still breaking through at the corners of her lips. Honestly, that was awfully cute. Were his moves really going _that_ well!?

 _'Arceus, I think it's working… This is so embarrassing, but…'_

 _"Oh, well."_ Pikachu took a deep breath, and went the extra mile, nuzzling into her cheek. This was _so, so weird._ This was what Buneary did, though, right? _"The battle can wait,"_ he cooed, sweating bullets, despite the smile on his face. _"I'm just glad I get to spend this time with you, haha!"_

 _"My… my gosh!"_ Fluff-tipped ears extended to full height with a squeal. Buneary clutched her cheeks – she wasn't dreaming, right!? _"Pikachu… this is… this is so sudden!"_ Smiling from cheek to cheek, she averted eye contact, kicking at the grass below her feet. _"Not that I'm complaining… at all~"_ Without further ado, she pulled Pikachu into a tight hug.

 _"Well, you know…"_ Pikachu forced a wide smile, crossing his paws over his torso. From his own perspective, she'd died and gone to heaven. Was he playing this right? His face was hot, and he was still sweating; more than he'd like to. Buneary was happy as could be, which was nice…

Very nice, in fact. It warmed his heart in a distinctly different way than his ever-rising discomfort could.

 _"I am curious… where'd this come from? Getting this mushy ain't like you."_ Buneary tilted her head, one ear rolling back to hang just over her head, as it usually did. Now, she'd met his eyes.

 _"I guess not,"_ Pikachu squeaked. Arceus, she had a point. One that made the warmth in his heart sink like a rock.

 _This wasn't like him at all._

Looking Buneary in the face, he suddenly felt awfully odd. Was he… lying to her?

 _"Huh? I'm not following."_ Buneary righted her posture, the magic in her eyes switching over to a look of skepticism. _"Are you feeling okay, Pikachu?"_

 _"I… yeah! I think… I mean, I'm feeling just fine!"_

 _"You're a lot of great things, Pikachu, but you're not a very good liar."_ Buneary pulled back from the embrace, looking him up and down. As if she was studying him, looking for clues.

 _"No, I'm not…!"_ His mouth suddenly felt awfully dry. _"It's just… I just thought I'd try…"_

 _"Try what?"_ She squinted. Why did she have to be looking at him so hard?

The rabbit's eyes grew wide. _"Pikachu, you wouldn't play with a lady's heart… I know that's not the kind of guy you are… right?"_

Either he'd just used Minimize, or Buneary was making him feel awfully small. _"N-no, I'd never!"_

 _"I hope not, 'cause let me tell you something – I may like ya – a whole lot. But, I ain't a pushover."_ Her words were strong, but Pikachu wasn't blind – her breaths were heavy, and tears were building below her deep brown eyes.

Oh, crud.

 _"I'm not the kind of gal you can just 'try out!'"_ Buneary's mouth scrunched up, presumably from biting back tears. It was all he could guess, because she'd turned away from him. _"If I'm right,_ _you can get your jollies elsewhere."_

Pikachu's ears fell to frame his face. No, he wasn't that kind of guy, right? He hadn't gone into this with any bad intentions. Certainly not to manipulate his friend-

Though, this whole thing had been a bit facetious, hadn't it?

 _'…I didn't play her. I'd never do that!'_

But, he had lied to her. He didn't feel those things… did he?

 _"N-no, you have it all wrong, Buneary!"_ He asserted, waving his arms, as if she could see him doing so.. _"I've been acting weird, I know… but, you don't understand – it was all Piplup's idea-"_

 _"Piplup's idea?"_ Buneary had started to walk away from the scene. With her echo of Pikachu's words, she slowed to a halt. _"I should've known."_ She turned around, wiping her eyes gingerly with her paws. A faint residual drop of tears trailed her cheek, still, though. _"Alright, then."_

Pikachu flinched. Her pained expression made him feel like dirt. _"Then, what?"_

 _"What's going on?"_ Buneary wiped away the remainder of her sadness, though, and in all of her mercy, waited patiently for an answer. _"Be straight with me, this time."_

 _"…Alright."_ Pikachu inhaled, and exhaled heavily. _"I wanted to understand your feelings… the way you always act with me. It's just… confusing!"_ He gestured wildly, trying to do express with motion what his words couldn't. _"So, his – our idea was to act the way you do… so, maybe then, I'd get it."_

 _"That's all it was, then?"_ Buneary's posture eased. Her guard had seemed to drop, but there was nary a hint of a smile on her usually sunny face. _"You know, it feels awfully silly to be taken for a ride, like that. But… I'm sorry for accusing you of all that junk. I should've known it was more complicated than that."_

 _"No, I'm sorry!"_ Pikachu shook his head wildly. _"It's my fault you got that impression… I'm really sorry."_

 _"You really need to get better at expressing your feelings… you're an amazing guy, but you threw me for a loop."_

 _"Yeah, I deserve that."_ Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. She could've said worse. He deserved worse, but he was grateful. He dispelled that thought with a huff, and held out a paw. _"We're cool, then?"_

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Buneary smiled, and she gave his paw a firm shake. _"Cool as ice."_

Pikachu laughed. Her corny sense of humor had made a welcome return.

The faint sound of rustling grass caught his attention. Ears perking, Pikachu whirled around. He hadn't been alone, clearly, as Buneary held her ears alert.

It didn't repeat. The two shrugged and left the matter be.

 _"I thought something was off… that was awfully hammy of you. You don't praise like that."_ Buneary fidgeted with her paws. _"But, I gotta ask."_

Pikachu tilted his head. _"What's up?"_

 _"Was any of it true?"_

 _"Was any- oh!"_ Pikachu stopped before he made more of an ass of himself. _"I, well… you're right – I don't act like that. I was goofing it up a lot… but, I… I don't know. Some of it, like… if I'd put it another way… ugh."_ He groaned.

Why was speaking his mind so difficult on these matters? He was beginning to understand why Ash never bothered with them.

He felt warmth on his shoulder, then. It was Buneary's paw. _"You're a mess, hun. It sounds like this is a lot… why don't you stay focused on tomorrow's battle?"_

 _"Huh? I mean, I guess… but, I'd hate to leave you without an answer."_ Pikachu frowned.

 _"It sounds like this ain't something you're gonna work out in one night. I'd rather see you succeed tomorrow than fuss, now. We can talk about it, some other time?"_

 _"…If you're sure."_ Gosh, did Pikachu feel guilty. It was bittersweet, this time, though. Buneary was so sweet. He couldn't resist pulling her into a tight hug. _"Thanks, Buneary. That means a lot."_

To his surprise, the embrace was accepted. His head was coddled by one of her fluffy ears, gently stroking it.

This time, he'd been genuine. Evidently, she'd felt that.

 _"Anytime, Pikachu. You know I'm here for you."_ Buneary pulled away, standing upright. A mischievous gleam appeared in her eye, and her wide, sudden smile reflected it. _"And, hey. If you were that curious about me…"_

Pikachu felt his own face heat up.

 _Somewhere deep down, he'd really enjoyed his time with her, tonight._

He hated that knowing look, calling him out.

He also liked it a lot.

 _"Maybe I'll be curious again, soon."_ Pikachu smiled, kicking absently at the grass. It was about time he'd met her halfway.

 _"Feel free,"_ she cooed. _"But, hey, maybe you oughta head back, first. You know how they talk."_

Pikachu shuddered at the thought. _"Yeah, good point… not that I'm embarrassed-!"_

Buneary shook her head. _"I getcha. You're private with your feelings, aren't cha?"_ Still looking smug, the rabbit winked.

 _"Ahaha… let's go with that."_ Feeling bold, Pikachu winked back.

He felt like a goof, doing it. But, it was genuine.

Buneary covered her face with her fluff, and he took that as his cue to round the corner. Now, he'd just settle into the group like nothing had happened-

Pikachu came to a sudden halt. Why did the whole group have their eyes on him…?

 _"Oh, hey, everyone!"_ Pikachu managed a nervous laugh. _"What'd I miss?"_

A collection of smirks, cracking smiles, and dodging eye contact sent a chill down Pikachu's spine. This did _not_ bode well for him.

 _"Just a whole lot of second-hand embarrassment,"_ Mamoswine grunted.

 _"Oh, no kidding?"_ Pikachu forced a terribly fake grin onto his face. _"Was it Ash? Or Brock?"_

 _"For shame,"_ Torterra tutted. _"Throwing your own trainer under the bus, too?"_

 _"Haven't ya done that enough for one day? Humph!"_ Piplup huffed, poking Pikachu squarely in the chest.

Shoot. Busted. _"I… don't know what you mean, buddy!"_ Pikachu stammered, persevering with his dishonest grin.

 _"It was all Piplup's idea,"_ Piplup parroted. _"I never agreed to take the rap for that!"_

 _"It worked, though, you have to give him that,"_ Staraptor chimed in.

 _"Alright, alright, I'm sorry,"_ Pikachu assured. _"…Wait a second. You were supposed to keep everyone distracted!"_ He pointed an accusatory paw at Piplup.

 _"I tried!"_ Piplup huffed.

 _"You're not exactly subtle,"_ Togekiss gently reminded.

 _"Yeah! You're a crummy liar,"_ Cyndaquil chirped.

 _"Shut it, pipsqueak!"_ Piplup squawked.

 _"Make me, birdbrain!"_

 _"So, the Meowth's out of the bag… how embarrassing."_ Pikachu hung his head.

 _"I don't know what was worse,"_ Buizel chuckled, _"watching you squirm out of that mess, or getting yourself into it."_

 _"I'ddoevenbetter, with you cheerin' me on~!"_ Pachirisu chattered mockingly, nuzzling into Pikachu's side.

 _"Easy,"_ Pikachu frowned, gently pushing Pachirisu out of his personal space. Sheesh, that was uncomfortable when _she_ did that. _"I wasn't that bad."_

 _"Nah,"_ Infernape replied, _"you were worse."_

 _"You too, Infernape!?"_ Pikachu blurted out, feeling the sting of betrayal.

 _"At least you didn't screw it up any worse,"_ Piplup shrugged. _"I was ready to hit you with a Hydro Pump for a minute, there."_

 _"I'd deserve it,"_ Pikachu admitted. _"Can we drop it, then, please? All's well that ends well, right?"_

 _"Lucky for you,"_ Buizel replied, _"I'm a lot more interested in the battle, tomorrow."_

 _"A battle you're all gonna win!"_ Buneary hopped over from around the corner. _"So, let's get pumped!"_

 _"You said it!"_ Infernape roared, pumping a fist in the air.

 _"So, Piplup,"_ Buneary addressed, approaching the penguin. _"You're on cheer duty tomorrow, so ya better cheer your heart out for the both of us!"_

 _"Duh!"_ Piplup rested his wings on his hips. _"But, if you got anything special to say to Pikachu, you're on your own."_ He shot a smirk at his best friend.

 _"Hey, come on,"_ Pikachu pouted.

 _"Hehe~ No problem."_ Turning her attention to Pikachu, she winked.

Suddenly feeling bashful, the mouse smiled in return. _"Fine with me."_ Holding out his paw between the two, he chanted, _"to victory!"_

 _"To victory,"_ Buneary echoed, placing her paw atop Pikachu's.

 _"To victory!"_ Piplup put his wing in last.

 _"Yeah!"_ Pikachu shouted to the stars, throwing his paw to the air in sync with his friends.

All in all, Pikachu thought, surrounded by his friends and allies, on the eve of a long-awaited fight, this night hadn't been so bad.

At the end of the conference, he'd have another confusing, gut-twisting challenge ahead of him. Until then, he'd keep his eyes on their victory star, shining brightly above.


	2. Epilogue

**Hey, everyone! I know I'd said this is a one shot, but after getting a couple messages about this, I decided I wanted to see a resolution to the plot, just as much as everyone else!**

 **This chapter takes place during the events of DP191 – Memories Are Made of Bliss.**

 **Enjoy! I'd love to hear your feedback!**

* * *

 _A model._

 _She was going to be a model._

Could she have even _dreamed_ of this, months ago?

A common Buneary – apart from that fantastic Ice Beam – hopping around Route 202. A feisty one, sure – one who always loved to show off. Usually, that came in the form of a fight. She hadn't too carefully considered showing off her beauty until, well…

Until that darling of a mouse caught her eye.

She _instantly_ felt the urge to show off her charm, and maybe catch his eye. That could've been a fleeting romance – who knew? But, it couldn't hurt to try.

Indeed, it hadn't.

She'd met Pikachu, and Ash. She'd met Brock, and Piplup. Most importantly, she'd met Dawn. The girl who would change her life forever.

She'd found she quite liked the stage life. Hell, she was cute. Why _shouldn't_ she let everyone else enjoy her talents? Why not enjoy them, herself? Pokemon Contests were a lot of fun.

Over the span of roughly a year, she and Dawn had come a long way. They'd made it to a Grand Festival, and passed the Appeal round with flying colors, with the help of their teammate, Cyndaquil. Dawn had made it to the finals.

Here she was now, with the offer to become a model – she had to keep repeating it, it sounded surreal – under a big name like Paris, no less. How thrilling! She had big things ahead of her!

It was funny, where life decided to take you sometimes, off one seemingly small decision.

…But, why did she feel like something was missing from this beautiful picture?

There was no reason to lie to herself. She knew why. That one seemingly small decision had been to follow him. The enduring object of her affections.

Her heart belonged to her career, and her team. But, a large part of her heart still belonged to him.

It was painfully frustrating – she still didn't have closure to that little dance of theirs. She'd chatter, she'd swoon, she'd nuzzle. Sometimes Pikachu would smile, others he'd look a bit uncomfortable – he didn't quite like public displays of affections, it seemed. If she was lucky, she'd see a cute streak of red cross his nose, about the same shade as his cheeks.

He'd occasionally reach out to her, and congratulate her. Praise her performances.

Then, _one night_ , things were a little different.

He'd acted a _lot_ like she tended to. Unnaturally so – it seemed too good to be true. It was too good to be true. He'd been imitating her.

She still recalled the fury she felt, in that moment. It subsided quickly – the whole thing had been a poorly thought-out venture by Pikachu and Piplup, to… get a better grasp on his own feelings, it seemed?

He was a genius as a leader, and as a battler. But, with his feelings, Buneary had to admit that he was pretty dim.

She didn't know how he felt about her, and there was an awfully good chance _he_ didn't even know how he felt about her.

Was there a chance, for them? For a romance to blossom?

Sure, he was leaving today. But, it couldn't be forever. She believed in true love – it could overcome any distance. But, it's only true love if it's reciprocated, right?

It was then, that Buneary decided. She at least wanted to _know._

She wouldn't find out, sitting cozy in her pokeball. By her own will, she popped out, materializing in a flash of light.

"Buneary!?" Dawn startled at her sudden appearance. They were back in her room. "What're you doing out, girl? We found Piplup – no need to worry about that!"

"Bun, Bun." She shook her head. She'd roughly overheard what was going on, from her ball. Piplup had thrown his fit, and was consoled. No one wanted to say goodbye. But, they'd all see each other again.

All the more reason to try.

"So, you know. Right – I forgot pokemon can sense what's going on from their Pokeballs, sometimes!" Dawn chuckled, her face taking on a light flush. Regaining her composure, she tilted her head. "Then, what's up? It's not like you to pop out of your Pokeball like that."

"Bun…" The rabbit hummed, crossing her paws over her chest. How to explain this? Dawn couldn't understand her, word for word. " _Well…"_

"You're sad they're leaving, too, aren't you?" Dawn gave a sad smile. One she often put on, when she didn't want to show her vulnerability. She crouched beside Buneary, petting her head. "I know. But, it'll be okay. No need to worry!"

" _I know,"_ Buneary would nod. _"It's just… I've got something I want to do, first!"_

"Hm?" The girl furrowed her brows in thought.

She sighed. Suddenly having an idea, she uncurled her ear, bending both of them inward, to form a heart.

"…Oh!" Dawn's mouth took on an 'o' shape. "I get it, now! This is about Pikachu!"

 _"Bingo!"_ Elated, Buneary nodded her head furiously.

"That does stink, that you won't see him for a while… but, I think I understand. You want to at least give it a shot, don't ya?"

 _"You got it!"_ Buneary hopped on her nimble feet, punching the air. _"I have to try!"_

Dawn smiled, winking to her companion. "Well, if that's what you want, I'm behind you – go get 'im, girl!"

* * *

 _"I feel lonely, too. Pikachu doesn't want to say goodbye, either."_

Pikachu groaned, shaking his head. Dawn's words had been recycling through his mind for the past hour, like one of Team Rocket's schemes that seemed to persist through the day. It was just as annoying.

Arguably more painful, even.

He'd thought himself composed, after many years of traveling. He's said his goodbyes to friends, before. He always knew they'd reunite. Why would this time be any different? He was an adult.

But, in his own hysteria, Piplup had broken down the banks that he seemed to be forcefully holding up.

He didn't want this family to separate, either. He really loved traveling as a group. He loved the many friends he'd made. He loved waking up each day, to whatever exciting thing they'd come across, or whatever nonsense his teammates would drum up.

Goodbyes never really got any easier.

He hopped up to the guest bed he and Ash had been generously lent, grabbing the side. He kicked his feet furiously, pulling his weight over the side. Flopping down on the mattress, he sighed.

They'd had a wonderful adventure. Somehow, he felt something was unfulfilled.

But, what?

Was it the league? Maybe. Their performance had been great – their best, yet!

But, losing the fourth league in a row was a little bit depressing.

…But, that didn't make him feel empty. He'd done his best, and he could try again.

He'd had _plenty_ of time in Sinnoh. He'd seen all sorts of people and pokemon, experiencing a myriad of natural and manmade wonder. He'd seen the entire region.

So, that was out.

"…Pika!"

He sat upright, suddenly. He remembered, now.

That night at Lily of the Valley!

When he'd made an absolute fool of himself, and thrown Buneary for a loop. He swore to himself, that night, that he'd make it up to her eventually. He said he'd follow up on that talk, soon.

Well, today was the last day that could qualify for 'soon.'

"Pikachu? What's up, buddy?" Ash woke the mouse up from his inner monologue. He was busy packing his bag. "You've been spacing out and sighing a lot, since we got back. Are the split-up blues hitting you, too?"

 _"Well… kind of."_ He shrugged. That wasn't exactly the issue.

"If not that, then what's wrong?" Ash cocked a brow.

Great. How was _Ash,_ of all people, supposed to understand this issue? Even if he _could_ understand him, to the letter, he'd still probably be clueless.

"Pikachu, you know you can tell me anything," Ash continued. "Whatever it is, I don't want to leave you hanging."

Pikachu smiled softly. Ash always did his best. He could at least honor that, and try. _"It's not that we're leaving… there's just something I have to do, first,"_ Pikachu mimed as he spoke, patting a fist into his other open paw.

"You… want to do something?" Ash tilted his head.

He nodded, then placed a paw over his heart.

"…You have heartburn?"

" _Ugh!"_ Pikachu collapsed, face-first. _"Not quite…"_

"Then, what?"

 _"I just… have these feelings,"_ Pikachu spoke, gesturing to himself, _"that I want to make sense of, and get out in the open!"_ He'd throw his arms out in front of him.

Ash hummed quietly, but didn't speak.

…Oh! Duh.

He stood up, puffing up the fluff around his torso, down to his feet, and curled one ear inward, letting the other stand up. Stretching his face into one suiting a rabbit, more than a mouse, he did his best imitation. "Pika-chu!'

"…That looks like Buneary!" Ash snapped his fingers, his face lighting up.

" _Exactly!"_ Pikachu let the imitation go, nodding his head. He then made a heart with his little fingers, holding it up to Ash.

The trainer squinted. "A heart… huh… oh, I get it!"

Pikachu gawked. Did Ash _really_ understand!?

"Everyone always said that Buneary has a crush on you, right!? Is _that_ what this is about?"

 _"Yes! Exactly – well, close enough!"_ Beaming, Pikachu nodded his head furiously. Just in case Ash decided to be extra dense, today.

"So it's about her crush… and we're leaving today – you're worried she'll be sad when you leave?"

Pikachu rolled his shoulders. _"…Kind of. But, that's not the whole story."_

"She took the news pretty well, didn't she? I'm sure she'll miss you, but she has her career, right? You'll see each other again," Ash reasoned, "so I'm sure she won't be too upset! I think you're worrying too much."

Pikachu sighed heavily. So close, yet so far.

But, if they'd made it halfway…

"…If it's not just that…" Ash was staring at Pikachu. Hard.

What in the world was he thinking!?

"Ah!" Ash shouted, loud enough to make Pikachu fall on his rear. Arceus, he was loud, sometimes.

A finger was pointed in Pikachu's face, and Ash was gawking at him. "Are you saying you have a crush on her, too!?"

 _"Not so loud!"_ Pikachu hissed, holding a finger in front of his mouth to shush Ash. Fiddling with his paws, he shrugged. _"I'm not sure. That's what's bugging me. I want to give her an answer!"_

"It looks like… you're not sure? I don't know, bud, these things usually go right over my head." Ash frowned. "I wish I knew how to help you out."

Huh. So Ash was self-aware. Good to know.

"But, still." Ash slapped his palms down on his knees.

Pikachu cocked his head.

"Whether I get that or not, I _do_ know one thing – that _nothing_ in life is worth approaching half-hearted!" Looking awfully determined all of the sudden, Ash smiled, pounding a fist into an open palm. "If we go home without doing anything about that, you'll probably be disappointed, right? It'd be like if we went to a new region, and didn't get our eighth badge?"

Pikachu nodded. He was… surprisingly on the money.

"Then, that settles it. The only solution is to give this everything you've got! You owe it to yourself to do something about it – and I'd say you owe it to Buneary, too!"

 _"You don't know how right you are."_ Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling awfully sheepish.

"Listen, buddy." Ash crouched down before the bed, so he was eye-level with Pikachu. "I don't know a lot about these things. But, I _do_ know that, as your best friend, I want you to be happy." Beaming, Ash winked. "So, you do whatever it is you need to do, okay? And, don't have any doubts!"

Pikachu felt a welcome warmth fill his heart. He couldn't keep himself from smiling. _"Thank you, Ash!"_ He couldn't stop himself from throwing his body into his trainer's arms, hugging him to the best of his ability. _"I can always count on you."_

Ash's advice wasn't anything elaborate, or down-to-the-detail. It didn't tell him exactly what he felt.

Somehow, though, he felt a lot more confident.

He felt Ash embrace him, before setting him back down. "Now, why don't you go talk to her? I'm feeling kinda hungry, so I'm hoping Johanna has lunch ready," he chuckled.

Pikachu shook his head with a snort. Typical Ash. _"Sounds good."_

"Do your best." Ash held a fist out.

 _"You got it!"_ Pikachu grinned, bumping his paw against Ash's fist.

He exhaled. Now, it was time for the _real_ challenge.

* * *

Down the hall, Buneary emerged from Dawn's bedroom, hopping along in search of her mouse.

At just about the same time, a yellow, slightly rotund rodent exited Ash's room. Pikachu stomped down the hall. Buneary was probably in Dawn's room, right? He'd just walk over there, get her pokeball, and-

"Pikachu!"

"Buneary!"

The two came to a sudden halt, pointing at one another.

Each hesitated, admittedly stunned.

"I was looking for you-"

Again, they'd parroted each other.

"Can we talk?"

The normal type and electric type studied one another, each tilting their heads.

Were this a cartoon, this would be about that moment where they started mimicking each other, to check if they were merely looking at their own reflection.

But, this wasn't a cartoon. How ridiculous would that be?

"You first!"

They'd done it again!

"Maybe we should find somewhere more private?" Pikachu finally got the first word. "We look a little silly, doing this in the middle of the hallway." Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his head. He was already sweating.

"Yeah, I guess we do!" Buneary laughed, kicking at the polished floor. "Where to?"

"I'd _definitely_ like to avoid a repeat," Pikachu whistled. He hoped he didn't need to be more specific.

"…Agreed."

Thank Arceus.

"Well, Ash went downstairs." Pikachu gestured his thumb towards the guest room.

Not the most romantic of places, Buneary mused. But, it did have a window view, at least. She'd bite. "Yeah, sure." Following Pikachu, she hopped along.

Pikachu entered first, leaving the door ajar, until Buneary hopped through. Wanting to avoid more snooping, he nudged the door most of the way shut with his tail.

"What a gentleman," Buneary cooed.

Sheesh. There was that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach again. "You're exaggerating," he chuckled.

Buneary studied him. That was a bit looser of a reaction than usual.

Pikachu scurried over to the bed, hopping atop it. "If we're going to be talking, should probably take a seat," he offered, patting the spot beside him.

Buneary beamed. The spot beside him!? This had to be a good thing, didn't it? "Y-yeah! Definitely." Hopping up with ease, she sat down beside Pikachu.

There was a bit of space between them – a gap that neither dared to close. Their feet hung over the bedside, absently kicking. It felt as if all the oxygen had suddenly been sucked out of the room.

Pikachu was battling a pounding heart. He wondered how much more severely Buneary ached.

…Maybe she should get to express herself, this time. "…You wanna go first?" Pikachu's voice cracked.

"Thank you." Buneary sharply inhaled, then exhaled. "This is gonna sound silly, but… I wanna hear it right from you. You know how I feel about you, right?"

"I do, yeah." That was an easy question. At least, it was now. His denial had withered, long ago.

"Okay, good." Buneary avoided eye contact, for the moment. "I l… I like you a lot." She decided against using the 'L' word. That might frighten him. She couldn't afford any more lost time. "I know I act a fool, when I'm around you. Get up in your face, and say all sorts of goofy things…" She pulled her fluff up, covering her mouth. "I know it makes you nervous-"

"Listen, Buneary-"

She stopped.

Pikachu suddenly felt meek. He shouldn't have interrupted. "Sorry, you finish."

"No, no. I'm just spillin' stuff you already know. If you got somethin' to say, I wanna hear it."

"Right." Pikachu nodded, twiddling his thumbs. "It _does_ make me nervous," he admitted. "But, it's not like I hate it or anything. It's just… it's embarrassing. Not of you!" He rushed to clarify. " _I'm_ embarrassed. It makes me feel funny. Especially when it's in front of everyone…"

"You're not the only one who feels shy, y'know."

Pikachu turned towards Buneary. "I'm not?"

"Of course not!" Buneary balled her fists. "Goin' out of my way, to shoot my shot, all the time… it's nerve-racking, Pikachu! I can't help being a little afraid…"

Pikachu absently drew lines in the bedsheets. This was _awfully_ uncomfortable. She really felt like that, the entire time? "What were you so afraid of? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Y'sure? Because, sometimes it feels like you're gonna shoot me down!" Buneary shouted, gripping her fluff. Her lip started to quiver, before she rushed to cover it with her cottony fluff.

Pikachu felt like his heart was caught in his throat. He wanted to say _something_ – but, his mind was blank. It only fed him shame.

"Look, I'm a big girl. If you don't like me that way, I'll…" Sniffling, she wiped her eyes. "I'll manage. I don't wanna make my problems yours. But…"

Pikachu's mouth felt terribly dry. He could only squeak out "but, what?"

"But, you're gonna be gone by the end of the day, and I want to know!" She shouted in his face, her voice hoarse. "I don't want to start my career with any regrets. I want to know whether to move on, or not! So, the…" She sniffled. "t..the least you can do, after all that junk… the least you can do is tell me what's on your mind, Pikachu."

…Arceus, she had been holding this in. Pikachu painfully acknowledged that Piplup had been right, all along. The fact that she'd caused her this much pain… over his own cowardice, no less. He hated it.

"You're right," he squeaked out. "You deserve an answer. _Especially_ after… that. The league's over. I said, we'd talk later, and that's what we're going to do."

Buneary was silent, retracting to kicking her feet again. He had to wonder whether she was fearing the worst.

He felt the overwhelming urge to kick those feelings like a bad habit. To do anything he could to console her. To apologize to her.

Ash's advice rung in his ears. Nothing was worth approaching, half-hearted.

"That day… I really owe you a full explanation. I could barely focus on the battle with Paul, that night. You… the way you act with me… it had my head all-over the place, and mixed up. When you act like that… you're not annoying me. It's… actually pretty nice."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw, Buneary peek up from her fluff.

"It just… ties my stomach in knots. I don't know what to say – what to think! It's kind of overwhelming. I actually… Piplup, you know, said that whatever I'm feeling has to be bothering you ten times as much. To tell you the truth… when he said that, I didn't want to let that linger. I wanted to figure it out, there and then!"

"Y'were really thinking of me, huh…" She fiddled with her paws. "You should've just said that."

"Yeah," he agreed, shamefully. He couldn't make eye contact, then. He'd acted like a total moron. "I'm sorry I messed with you… I really hope, one day, I can make that up to you."

 _'You can,'_ his own internal monologue shouted at him. _'Right now.'_

"…I feel that way a lot. You make my mind go blank, when you do all those things. I never know what to say! On the other hand, though…" His heart hammered in his chest, anticipating what would come next. His face felt incredibly warm. It was probably red as could be.

"…It makes me feel good. It makes me feel confident. Like, you have all the faith in the world in me… for whatever I did."

"Whatever you did," she parroted. "You've done plenty! Just by… just by being you. When you're not tugging this girl's heartstrings… you make her feel awfully great. You've got all that kindness, all that confidence, and charisma… this is gonna sound embarrassing, but it makes my heart go wild!"

If he hadn't been red before, he _definitely_ was, now. So, that was how he made her feel?

"I just… I just wish I could see all those things, just the same, just…" Buneary's voice quieted to a whisper.

"…I wish I could see those come back to me."

Oh.

 _Oh._

"…Gosh, Buneary." Pikachu scolded himself immediately – what a stupid answer.

Time to give this all he had.

The sadness in those ordinarily exuberant brown eyes was something he never wanted to see.

"Then, maybe it's time I start giving them to you."

She slowly lowered her fluff. Were her ears working right? They usually did.

"…Pardon?"

"I don't know these things, Buneary… honestly, you're the first person who's ever acted this way with me. I've never known what to make of it."

Now, _that_ brought a few puzzle pieces into place. She supposed it wasn't entirely fair to hold it against him, for having absolutely no experience.

"…But, I know that I enjoy your company. I know that I want to see you happy. Earlier, after Piplup was taken care of… I thought about that night. I thought about you being left hanging. That hurt. I had to come talk to you, and make sure you were okay…"

That really should tell him everything he needed to know.

She swallowed heavily, clutching her fluff. "Pikachu…" Where was he going with this? It couldn't be what she thought it was?

"When you give me attention… at least when it's not in front of everyone, it makes my head spin. It makes me feel… good." Turning to his friend, he continued. "I need to ask you a quick favor."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "What is it?"

"The way you feel about me… I mean, what I've been saying, just now – does that sound like how you feel?"

Buneary suddenly found she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Smiling like an idiot, even. "You dope."

Pikachu recoiled in offense. "Hey, I'm trying hard, here!"

"You're trying _too_ hard, doofus. Everything you said – you've had your answer, all along!"

"…I have?" He tilted his head. "I'm not following."

"Stop me if I'm being cocky, but…" She quickly patted out her fluff, grooming and adjusting her ear on the spot, to look her best. Putting on the smuggest smile she could manage, she leaned into Pikachu's personal space. "Sounds like you've liked me, all along~" For added effect, she batted her eyelashes.

Was she right? Please let her be right. Her heart was _screaming._

Pikachu tensed, leaning back just a bit. She was barely an inch from his face, staring _right at him._ His heart was pounding, like a Close Combat. This awfully intense, dizzying feeling… His eyes widened.

"…Oh my Mew, you're right!"

"Really!?" Buneary squealed, leaning further towards his face. Her eyes were glimmering with absolute joy.

"Really!" Pikachu nodded his head, turning to lean back a little more. She was getting awfully close. But, he couldn't keep himself from smiling!

"Really, really!?"

"Really, really, really!" He was leaning back against the mattress, at this point, but her face wasn't getting any further away. Despite his reflexes, he didn't really mind. He was laughing.

He'd finally made sense of this!

"AH!"

An ear-splitting shout startled them both.

"Arceus, that is _adorable!"_ Dawn squealed, standing in the doorway. She seemed to catch the mortified look on both of their faces, forcing a polite smile. "Sorry for intruding – I just thought I'd let you guys know that Cynthia's match'll be on, soon! I'll leave you alone!" With that, the coordinator was gone.

A tense silence followed. Both pokemon tumbled onto their backs, perpendicular to one another.

"…Buneary, can I borrow your fluff?"

"…Eh?" She sat up. "Why?"

"Because I think I'd like to hide my face for the next ten years." Still brick-red, Pikachu covered his eyes in shame. He perked up, suddenly. "Not to give the wrong idea-"

"No, no," Buneary stopped him, "that was _pretty_ awkward."

"No kidding." Pikachu sighed, and let his arms fall to his side. Staring at the ceiling, he let his mind wander, for a moment. "…Wow, I'm dumb."

"You said it, not me," Buneary teased.

"Okay, rude." Pikachu pouted, feigning hurt.

Buneary chuckled, and stuck her tongue out. Now, this was good. This felt natural.

"I can't believe it took us until _now_ to figure that out…" The mouse sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "I wish I could make all that lost time up to you."

"Hmmm…" Buneary cupped her paw under her chin. "I think I could think of a way…"

Pikachu cocked his head. "Oh? Do tell."

Buneary sat up, just enough to pose dramatically, leaning back with a paw in the air. "Tell me what ya like about me!"

Pikachu flushed. That… was a pretty reasonable request, actually. But, where would he start? "Alright! Well… ummmm…" She had a million good qualities, didn't she?

Eager, Buneary sat up, leaning forward with her paws in her lap. What _did_ Pikachu like about her? What'd hooked his fancy before he'd even known it!?

"Well, I've always admired your strength!" Pikachu chirped.

"My strength?" Buneary giggled, flexing her ears. "Coming from the guy who just went head-to-head with a legendary?"

"Well, yeah! Even when we first met, you put the moves on Piplup. And, then you helped me fend off Team Rocket! I was already impressed, that day."

"Gosh…" Buneary fiddled with her paws, smiling from ear-to-ear. "To think I could've been wooing you that way, all this time."

"I guess you already were." Pikachu sat up, scooting towards Buneary. This was fun, when he wasn't putting on an act. "Your personality's a big plus, too. You've got a cute way about you, but at the same time, you're real… rough-and-tumble, I guess?" Embarrassed, he averted his eyes. "You're really down-to-earth, too. You're easy to talk to, when I'm not tongue-tied."

"Look at you! Man's got a way with words," Buneary cooed, nudging Pikachu's side with her elbow. "Is this what happens when I'm not all over ya?"

"Hm…" Pikachu hummed, crossing his arms. "I'm alright with that, when it's just us."

"In that case…" Buneary sighed dreamily, resting her head against Pikachu's.

Acting on instinct, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Her fluff really _did_ feel nice, up against him. The way her ear coiled around his was pleasant, too.

"…It's a shame we can't do this longer." Pikachu frowned. "I'm starting to like it."

"You and your excellent timing," she teased. When she saw the guilt on his face, she pat his shoulder. "Hey, I'm kidding! Really… I guess we'll both just have to be patient, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so." Pikachu figured he could do that. He really wished he'd gotten to this point sooner, though.

"Really, don't feel bad. If I'm guaranteed to have you… any wait is worth it. I'll get to wake up, every day, knowing that you're in my future." Buneary pulled her fluff over her face. "Gosh, that sounds corny…"

"It's sweet, though!" Pikachu chirped. Turning away, he offered his tail. "Then, one day, when we meet up again, we'll be a thing. Wanna shake on it?"

"Darling," Buneary smirked, taking a hold of Pikachu's tail. "We're already a thing."

"Works for me!" Pikachu chuckled, completing the shake.

"Good luck with your adventures!" Buneary cooed. "You'll be the strongest, in no time!"

"Thanks." Pikachu turned her way, rubbing the back of his head. "Good luck with your modeling! You'll be on all the cover pages!"

"You flaterrer," she giggled, playfully shoving Pikachu. She went quiet, holding a paw to her chin.

Curious, Pikachu tilted his head.

"Tailshakes are nice, but I've got somethin' better, to send you off."

Pikachu lowered a brow, puzzled. "What's tha-"

Buneary's pink nose brushed over his, as she gave the meekest peck on the mouth. Each of them felt their heart skip a beat or two.

Pikachu sat up, frozen. Some people said that, if you kissed the right person, you'd feel fireworks going off in your head.

He was pretty sure he felt an Electrode's Explosion go off.

Buneary giggled wildly, covering her face with her fluff, before hopping off the bed, towards the door. At the threshold, she turned to wink at the mouse. "See you, hot stuff!"

Euphoric, giggly, and full of pride, she was content to hop off.

Pikachu, however, was left sitting in the same spot, in a daze.

"Pikachu!"

" _Huh!?"_ He startled, snapping back to reality. Ash stood at the doorway.

"Come on, the match is about to start! You won't wanna miss it." The trainer winked, offering his arm.

 _"Right!"_ Elated, Pikachu sprinted towards Ash, leaping onto his shoulder to giddily nuzzle his cheek.

"Hahaha, hey!" The trainer laughed, his hat and hair disheveled. "You're giving me static, there."

 _"Sorry,"_ Pikachu sheepishly smiled.

"So," Ash resumed, whispering to his partner as they neared the stairs. "How'd it go?"

 _"Perfect!"_ Pikachu chanted proudly, pumping a fist.

"That's what I like to hear!" Ash grinned. "Now, you can focus on what's ahead of us. Good job, buddy!" He was already rushing down the stairs, desperate to catch the beginning of the Champion's League title match.

 _"Thanks, Ash! You've got it!"_ Pikachu laughed, clinging to his best friend's shoulder, hoping to avoid another crash landing.

Yeah, he could work with this. Now, he could go and see the world, and head out on more adventures, on their quest to become Pokemon Master. His heart was free of doubts and reservations.

One day, they'd see Dawn again. He and Buneary would have their shot at being together, then.

He'd decided he liked that idea.

Until that day, he could keep his eyes on the road ahead.

* * *

Up in Dawn's room, she stood in front of a long vanity mirror, flexing, cycling through a variety of poses.

Yeah, she'd make a pretty good model. She was a looker!

"Well, Bun," she spoke aloud, striking a dramatic pose, winking, with one arm raised.

"You did it!"


End file.
